warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Beetlepaw's Wish
Okay, this is my first fanfic. All of the apprentices are main characters. Each apprentice gets their own chapter to introduce themselves, and set the stage for the real plot, though I've added a few twists and turns here and there with the apprentices. Only edit for spelling and grammar mistakes, and it'll take a while to get written. Sorry if it's a bit long! 13:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Here are the allegiances: WindClan Leader: Lilystar- soft white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and pale green eyes Apprentice: Sneezepaw Deputy: Tallwhisker- dark ginger tabby tom with big amber eyes Apprentice: Patchpaw Medicine Cat: Honeydrop- pale brown spotted she-cat with water-blue eyes Apprentice: Firepaw Warriors: Embersong- mottled pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes Blueshade- blue-gray tom with darker ears, underbelly, and tail; yellow eyes Foxnose- pale ginger tom with fiery red muzzle and green eyes Poppystem- black she-cat with red paws and deep green eyes Mossyclaw- brown she-cat with strangely soft claws and blue eyes Fuzzytail- black tom with fuzzy tail and dark amber eyes Rubblefur- smoky gray she-cat with pale gray splotch in between her eyes; yellow eyes Vineleaf- black tabby tom (A/N Yes, black tabbies and white tabbies do ''exist!) with leaf-green eyes Apprentices: Sneezepaw- black and white tom with bright pink nose and amber eyes Thornpaw- golden tabby she-cat with sharp claws and pale blue eyes Rosepaw- delicately framed pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Patchpaw- brown tom with white patches and green eyes Spiderpaw- thin black she-cat with yellow eyes Leafpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Firepaw- tortoiseshell and black she-cat with fiery red paws and tail; amber eyes Beetlepaw- black tom with clear forest-green eyes Queens: Cloverheart- yellow she-cat with green eyes (mother of Sunkit, a yellow she-cat with pale green eyes, and Mosskit, a gray tabby tom with scattered darker flecks and green eyes) Leopardclaw- fierce sandy yellow she-cat with proud deep blue eyes (mother of Poolkit, a blue-gray tom with pale blue eyes, and Echokit, a silver tom with dark green eyes) Rabbitclaw- short-haired pale brown she-cat with hazel eyes (expecting Vineleaf's kits) Elders: Ashheart- dark gray tom with bright, blind amber eyes '''Beetlepaw's Wish' Chapter 1- Sneezepaw Sneezepaw found himself face-to-face with a stranger. The stranger-cat was black with deep blue eyes. A menacing growl was deep in the cat’s throat. Choked up with terror, Sneezepaw tried to run, but a claw fastened against his throat. Heart pounding, Sneezepaw dared to open his small amber eyes. He saw dim light ahead of him. It took him a moment to realize it was all a nightmare. He did a double-take to reassure himself he was safe and sound, in the WindClan apprentice den. Sweeping his gaze around, he heard rain pounding on the above ground. That was why he and his Clan were forced underground to sleep last night. Taking a deep breath, Sneezepaw ran out into the wet hollow to Lilystar’s den. Lilystar was his mentor. She was unmoving when Sneezepaw entered. Maybe she’s still asleep, ''Sneezepaw thought with a shrug. Lilystar’s head suddenly popped out from the shadows. Sneezepaw, stunned by the sudden movement, jumped. His mentor’s eyes were bright. “You did that on purpose!” he accused. Lilystar’s pale green eyes were brimming with amusement and laughter. “Of course, Sneezepaw, of course I did. That’s how I teach my apprentices to be ready for anything. Expect the unexpected, since we’re so vulnerable and open to the other Clans,” she purred. Sneezepaw knew he had to cut to the chase, or else he knew he would be stuck in Lilystar’s den for a few hours, hungry and needing to make dirt. “Will I have training today?” he asked. “No, but you will still take part in patrols, because I ordered Tallwhisker to put every apprentice, except Firepaw, on at least one patrol.” Sneezepaw envied Firepaw for not having to hunt at all. But she was also missing out, because she was the medicine cat, Honeydrop’s, apprentice. “Yes, Lilystar,” Sneezepaw replied, and dipped his head with respect. “You are excused,” the she-cat mewed. Sneezepaw ran into the clearing, which was always situated with plenty of boulders to protect cats and fresh-kill from the weather and the temperature. Sneezepaw made dirt, and grabbed a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile to eat under a boulder. He ate the slightly soggy animal alone. A sudden scent wafted through the nostrils on his bright pink nose. “Want some company?” Patchpaw, Sneezepaw’s only brother, plopped down next to him. He was carrying a small hare. “Sure,” Sneezepaw purred. He then informed his brother on the order for every apprentice to be on at least one patrol that day. “Oh, that stinks,” Patchpaw commented, smoothing his chest fur by giving it a few swift licks. “Well, I guess without rain, we’d have no water or prey,” Sneezepaw pointed out. “And it’d be boring if it was always sunny,” Patchpaw added, taking a big bite out of his hare. Sneezepaw also took a nibble from his bird. The brothers finished their prey in a matter of minutes. “Well, see you around, Sneezepaw,” Patchpaw waved his tail and retreated into the den. Sneezepaw, however, stayed out, and yawned. Sneezepaw preferred the fresh air rather than the musty underground air. He also believed that fresh air aided the medicine cat’s patients. So the black and white tomcat stretched out luxuriously under the wide gray boulder, feeling sleepy. The rain’s gentle lullaby against the rock warded away all nightmares and closed Sneezepaw’s eyes gently. His breathing slowed, and deepened as he sank into the calm serenity and bliss of sleep. Chapter 2- Thornpaw “Thornpaw, you’re going to clean out dens today, but you’re going to have a break at about sun-high, when you get to go out on patrol,” Rubblefur meowed. Thornpaw nodded, listening closely to her mentor. Rubblefur raised her yellow eyes impatiently. “Well, what are you waiting for?” she growled. “Oh! Sorry!” Thornpaw squeaked, dashing to the nearest den, which was the apprentices’ den. At least the den was empty. She gathered all of the old, smelly moss into a ball, and rolled it outside to be dealt with later. She ran to Honeydrop’s den for bedding. Not even bothering to mew a greeting, Thornpaw’s long claws snagged on the bedding, and she finally stopped to think once she reached the safe lonely haven of the apprentice den. Making seven comfortable-looking nests, Thornpaw arranged them carefully. ''My den-mates can move their own nests back outside when it dries up themselves, ''she thought. It was halfway to sun-high. “Only one more den to fix up,” Thornpaw muttered to herself under her breath. Since Ashheart was the only elder, she had time to inspect his pelt closely for ticks and fleas. Walking outside for bedding, Thornpaw didn’t bother running. She needed to save her energy for her patrol, and the wet moist rain seeping through her fur felt strangely good. She was somewhat cheerful as she secured her mouse bile stick in her mouth. Reaching Ashheart, he commented, “Someone’s happy today.” His bright blind amber eyes were wide open. Thornpaw moved the nest first, then checked the elder’s slightly matted pelt for ticks and fleas. Planting extra feathers in the old cat’s new nest, she knew she had found his good side. “That’s the most comfy I’ve felt in moons, ‘paw,” Ashheart rasped. “I guess that’s what I’m here for,” Thornpaw replied, being as modest as she could. That was her first priority of life: being modest. Ashheart somehow found his somewhat amusing, as he chuckled. “I think a patrol’s waiting. The rain will wash that yucky mouse bile off of your paws. I’ll dispose of this stick for ya since you worked so hard on my nest to rest my old bones,” he meowed. “Thanks, that does me a huge favor,” Thornpaw meowed gratefully, running out into the rain to meet her patrol. Ashheart threw the stick into the hills with surprising strength. “Consider that job done,” he purred, and retreated into his den. But Thornpaw was already joyfully hunting in the rain with her patrol. Chapter 3- Rosepaw Rosepaw sat by the stream in the rain, which had thinned into a drizzle. She didn’t know how much she had enjoyed sitting by the stream since two days ago. When she couldn’t learn the coolest battle move from her mentor, Milkwhisker, her stress disappeared after she spent some time alone, throwing stones into the slowly moving border. Rosepaw didn’t absolutely love her name, nor did she want it changed. She and the rest of the Clan knew it was a very girly name, even on her own standards. Rosepaw didn’t love flowers either. But Rosepaw was feeling troubled for some indescribable reason. She was also too weary to even fasten her jaws around a rock. Rosepaw wanted drama. She ''loved ''drama. When she and her sister, Firepaw, were kits, the only games they played were games that they each played someone, or something. Firepaw shared her love, since she would be the one to know when some cat was dying, because she was a medicine cat in-training. Rosepaw almost ''needed ''drama to make her life worth something. She was debating whether to shred herself with her own claws, or to leap into the stream, and drown for someone to rescue her. She finally decided on the latter, because it would be super-dramatic to drown in the rain, even if it was a drizzle. Those little details like that, Rosepaw liked to put into account. That was why her senses were sharp. The pale ginger she-cat took a deep breath, and closed her soft yellow eyes. ''Are you scared? ''Her inner voice nagged. She fought the reproachful mother’s voice in her mind. ''I’m no wimp. WindClan is never remembered, or honored. ''That was her motivation for the dramatic events that she caused. Taking another breath that shook her light frame, Rosepaw jumped and in midair curled into a tight ball, and landed with a large splash. She was silent, as was the territory around her. She dunked her head under the water a few times silently for extra realism. She thrashed around in the water, sinking underwater during her calls for help. But suddenly, Rosepaw found herself sinking underwater at times she didn’t want to. She realized with a shudder: now she was really drowning. Chapter 4- Patchpaw “Patchpaw, you’re hunting with us near the RiverClan border,” the deputy and his mentor meowed. “Okay, Tallwhisker.” The other patrol members besides his mentor were Blueshade, Leafpaw, and Foxnose. “Are we ready?” Tallwhisker asked. After a few nods, the five cats plunged into the drizzle, and the moors. Patchpaw detected a magpie nearby. He pounced on the bird as the patrol reached their destination. “Good catch,” Tallwhisker flicked his ears towards Patchpaw’s magpie. Leafpaw seemed to be on the trail of something. He put down each paw carefully, and leaped on something Patchpaw didn’t see. Leafpaw proudly paraded towards his mentor with a large rabbit in his jaws that he could barely hold. “You can get a piece of fresh-kill right when we get back,” Blueshade meowed. Patchpaw and Leafpaw buried their catch and scouted out for more. When the amount of prey was pretty good, Tallwhisker led his cats home. “It looks like you had good hunting,” Honeydrop commented, peering out of the medicine den. She looked back at Firepaw, and mewed, “That’s good. You can finish making those herb bundles.” Patchpaw also had permission from Tallwhisker to eat a piece of prey. He ate a squirrel quickly. Lilystar had climbed onto Tall-Rock and cleared her throat. The tortoiseshell patches on her white fur were sleek and shiny in the sunset. “The senior warriors and I have agreed that it is dry enough to move our nests outside. Apprentices, warriors, I expect you to do this now, and with no protest,” she meowed. After the nest movement, the brownish-green ground was dotted with nests. Yawning, Patchpaw was worn out by the hunting, so he curled up in his nest under a small boulder and fell asleep. Chapter 5- Spiderpaw Spiderpaw watched as Firepaw and Honeydrop returned from the Moonpool. Rosepaw had gone missing, and the border patrols had caught nothing. “Firepaw, did you get any signs about Rosepaw?” Spiderpaw cared for her best friend. “Firepaw? Who’s Firepaw? I’m Fire''song ''now,” the tortoiseshell and black she-cat meowed proudly. “Well, about Rosepaw, you know she’s always scouting for some drama. She probably just took a swim in the lake, and ‘accidentally’ washed up on RiverClan land or something,” she pointed out. “I guess you’re right,” Spiderpaw mewed, “But I’m still worried.” Firesong laid her fiery red tail on Spiderpaw’s shoulder. “It’s natural,” she whispered softly, and walked away, but looked back once with a wink. “Medicine cats,” Spiderpaw grumbled. “They’re so mysterious. If I have to search for Rosepaw first, I will.” Spiderpaw snuck out of camp easily. She headed towards the ThunderClan border first. She looked at the stream. A pale ginger head bobbed to the surface of the water. “Rosepaw!" “You were gone for a day. Is this one of your drama scenes?” Spiderpaw demanded. “It was going to be,” Rosepaw grumbled as she broke the water’s smooth surface once again. “And now you’re drowning. I don’t know how to rescue you. Should I just yell for help at camp?” “Yes!” Rosepaw spluttered. Spiderpaw sprinted to camp. “Everyone, help! Rosepaw’s drowning in the stream at the ThunderClan border! Yesterday she slipped in the wet ground when she watched the water so she fell in and has been there ever since!” she yowled. Firesong gasped. “We’ve got to save my sister!” she howled. She seemed to be in Rosepaw’s pain. Honeydrop already had multiple herb bundles in her mouth. “Follow Spiderpaw!” Tallwhisker roared. Mossyclaw, Firesong, Milkwhisker, and Poppystem followed the deputy, who followed Spiderpaw. They finally came to the drowning apprentice. “You’ve been drowning for a day!” Poppystem, Rosepaw’s and Firesong’s mother, gasped. “We have to rescue her,” Spiderpaw mewed urgently. Tallwhisker turned to Mossyclaw. “I’m glad you came with your soft claws,” he purred. “Now pull her out of the water!” Mossyclaw nodded, and sank her soft claws into Rosepaw’s fur. Poppystem helped her haul Rosepaw out of the stream. The pale ginger apprentice looked horrible. There were streaks of blood from sharp rocks, her paw pads were coated in pebbles, dirt was in her fur, and she was wet. A rock had even torn her ear, which was bleeding. “The only thing we can be grateful for is her life,” Tallwhisker growled. “''Never go to the stream when it’s raining, and always yowl very loudly if you are drowning,” Milkwhisker meowed fiercely. “Yes, Milkwhisker,” Rosepaw’s voice was cracked. “She probably swallowed lots of water,” Firesong mewed. “Can you walk?” Poppystem asked. “No,” Rosepaw rasped. “I’ll carry my daughter.” The black she-cat fastened her teeth in her daughter’s scruff and carried her home, legs dragging on the grass. There was loud chatter when the patrol returned. “Set her down right in that nest,” Honeydrop mewed to Poppystem. Rosepaw was now unconscious. “Will she live?” Spiderpaw asked. “I can’t say…” the pale brown spotted medicine cat replied uncertainly. She then fixed her water-blue eyes on Rosepaw, and cleaned the blood, dirt, and stones off of her fur. Honeydrop then winced. “She’s got some nasty cuts there.” Firesong then brought out many different herb bundles. “Firesong, you can work on her, I should only do her paw pads. They’re all beaten up by all of those rocks; I can’t afford for you to miss something,” Honeydrop meowed. “Can I help in any way?” Spiderpaw asked. “Of course,” the medicine cat answered. “When Firesong finishes putting some herbs on a cut or scratch, you can dress it with cobwebs.” After helping Rosepaw, Spiderpaw ate a piece of fresh-kill, and went to sleep after the stressful day. Chapter 6- Leafpaw The next day all of the apprentices missed training to aid Honeydrop and Firesong. Rosepaw was still unconscious. Firesong gently opened Rosepaw’s eyes to check for any stones or anything similar. “Honeydrop,” Firesong called. Her voice was edged with worry. “I think a stone scratched Rosepaw’s left eye, and I think she’s blind in one eye.” Honeydrop examined the left eye, and agreed. Firesong squeezed celandine into the damaged eye. All of the apprentices were busy. Leafpaw was feeding Rosepaw chervil and chamomile, Spiderpaw was dressing wounds, Sneezepaw was collecting herbs with Patchpaw, Thornpaw was mixing poultices, Firesong and Honeydrop were examining the apprentices’ work and helped Rosepaw, and Beetlepaw was bundling herbs together. Rosepaw finally woke after a few days going by in a similar manner. She looked much better, but her blind eye turned cloudy, and she had a torn ear. Leafpaw asked, “Can you see out of your left eye?” “That’s what I was going to ask. Why can’t I see out of my left eye?” Rosepaw asked. “Does it hurt?” Firesong wondered. “No. I just want to know why!” ''Rosepaw demanded loudly. Leafpaw sighed. “A stone scratched your eye, so now you have to learn new techniques, like Brightheart and One-eye of ThunderClan,” Honeydrop explained gently.“Lilystar and the Clan had heard about all of your ailments. Lilystar is a kind, caring, compassionate leader. This is a special case, so she’ll let you and Milkwhisker go to ThunderClan for some help,” Leafpaw explained. “Can we go now?” Rosepaw asked. “Lilystar said whenever you’re ready,” Firesong meowed. “Can I come with them?” Leafpaw asked. “Okay,” Rosepaw answered, “But no one else!” The two apprentices emerged into the clearing and left with Milkwhisker. They waited at the border until a patrol came along. Morningdust was in front. Froststorm, Brindlesong, and Plumpaw flanked her. Morningdust narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing, camping here on the border?” she demanded. “We need to talk to Rainstar,” Milkwhisker answered calmly. “Why?” Brindlesong asked pushily. “That’s none of your business,” Leafpaw snapped. “An apprentice can’t tell me what is and isn’t my business,” the tom snarled. “We’re here for peace,” Rosepaw meowed fiercely. “All we need to do is talk to your leader,” Milkwhisker pleaded. “There’s debt involved.” Froststorm and Morningdust exchanged worried glances. “Very well. You may enter our territory, and we will escort you to our leader.” “Thank you,” Rosepaw mewed. Leafpaw’s stomach was turning somersaults as they entered the camp. He then realized how sturdy and big these cats were, and how sleek and lithe he was. Rainstar stepped out of the shadows formally. In the sunshine, his silver pelt glowed. His deep blue eyes were kind. “What can ThunderClan do for you three?” “It’s very important,” Milkwhisker mewed. Rainstar’s deputy, Larksplash, and the medicine cat, Cedarleap, immediately flanked their leader. “We can’t really explain it, but, Rosepaw, step forward,” the pure white WindClanner beckoned with his tail for Rosepaw to step in front of him. “I’m Rosepaw, from WindClan, everyone…” she took a deep breath. “Look at my left eye.” All heads turned and all eyes swiveled to look at the cloudy eye. “What do you expect us to do?” Larksplash asked. “Brightheart and One-eye were in your Clan,” Leafpaw spoke up, “They were both loyal warriors. We need some of your training moves to train Rosepaw. WindClan will be in your debt.”“You could send a warrior every day to train me, with Milkwhisker, too,” Rosepaw mewed. “Please.” She sounded helpless and convincingly pleading. Rainstar, Larksplash, and Cedarleap then were engrossed in a whispered conversation. Soon after, Rainstar raised his head and answered, “Very well. We will send a warrior every day. We are glad to be your help.” Leafpaw and Rosepaw let out their breath, relieved. “Thank you so much!” Rosepaw breathed. When the three cats returned to camp (the walk back was uneventful), Leafpaw and Rosepaw shared a rabbit. Rosepaw suddenly seemed to realize something, and asked, “Do I look weird?” “You mean with your eye?” She nodded. “I’ll always be your friend, Rosepaw. No matter what anyone says,” Leafpaw meowed. “As for what you look like… you should be the judge of that.” Leafpaw leapt up and ran, beckoning for Rosepaw to follow. He finally stopped at the stream, dark brown tabby chest heaving. “Look into the stream. It’s clear.” The sun had vanished, and the sky was an indigo, not yet completely dark. Small streaks of pale orange at the bottom of his vision signaled that the sun wasn’t quite under the hills yet. Rosepaw stepped forward, and looked into the stream. Her one yellow eye was filled with memories and sadness. “I’m not… I’m…” she whispered the last words, “not beautiful.” Leafpaw didn’t know how to comfort her. “Rosepaw, I’ll love you forever. You know that, right? You’re always beautiful. You were never ugly. There’s more beauty than you can imagine in life, loyalty, and devotion that lies inside,” he mewed softly. Rosepaw looked into his green eyes with her single yellow eye. “You really think so?” “Yes.” “When we’re warriors, we have to have kits.” “They’ll be beautiful, like you.” '' '''A/N Sorry, I just had to but in the Brightheart moment!' '' Leafpaw and Rosepaw walked back to camp together and slept close to each other that night, under the stars. Chapter 7- Firesong Firesong woke up and yawned. Two moons had passed since Rosepaw half-drowned. Firesong absentmindedly ate a piece of fresh-kill. Honeydrop nudged her shoulder. “I’ll do it later,” the medicine cat apprentice meowed exasperatedly. “Firesong- the apprentices are becoming warriors, and Cloverheart’s kits are getting apprenticed,” Honeydrop mewed. “Oh! You should have said something!” Firesong responded, running out of the den. Honeydrop held back a sigh. ''If my apprentice is going bonkers, ''she thought, ''I hope it goes away. '' When Firesong finally found a place to sit, Lilystar was placing her chin on her apprentice’s head. “Sneezepaw, you are now named Sneezenose. We honor your loyalty and sensibility. Thornpaw, you are now named Thornheart. We honor your patience, and intelligence. Rosepaw, you are now named Roseheart. We honor your true heart, and devotion. Patchpaw, you are now named Patchfrost. We honor your wit and hard working. Spiderpaw, you are now named Spiderfang. We honor your enthusiasm and wisdom. Leafpaw, you are now named Leafheart. We honor your love and justice. And finally, Beetlepaw, you are now named Beetlefur. We honor your sharp tongue and resourcefulness. All seven of you have proven yourselves to be true warriors.” Firesong cheered loudly for her sister in the chant. “Now it’s time to name two new apprentices,” Lilystar caught the Clan’s attention again. “Sunkit, you are now named Sunpaw. Your mentor is Mossyclaw. She can teach you qualities like patience and intelligence. Mosskit, you are now named Mosspaw. Your mentor is Embersong. She can teach you courage and devotion. The two of you will make promising warriors.” During the chant, Rabbitclaw twisted in her seat, convulsing with spasms. “She’s kitting!” Firesong called to the father, Vineleaf. He rushed over to his mate. “There’s only one kit,” Honeydrop meowed. A dark ginger tom emerged from the singular sac. It slowly opened its tiny eyes. They were a deep green. “He’s beautiful,” Rabbitclaw breathed. She looked exhausted. “Do you have any ideas for names?” “What about Maplekit?” Rabbitclaw purred, “That’s perfect." Firesong fed the queen and her kit a few herbs, and walked back to her den. ''I’m glad Rabbitclaw and Vineleaf are happy with their beloved son, ''she thought, pleased that the kitting went so smoothly. She sat down in her nest lazily again, and finished her fresh-kill. Ignoring Honeydrop’s orders, Firesong curled up in her nest and fell asleep. Chapter 8- Beetlepaw’s Wish Ever since the day Beetlefur had seen the StarClan warrior, he regretted his actions. Before he could stop himself, he was sucked into the flashback…. ''Beetlepaw sat on the shore, staring at the lake. Suddenly, out of the lake water, a starry figure rose. “StarClan has sent me to grant you a wish. You were chosen,” it said. As Beetlepaw looked more closely at the spirit, he figured out that it was a she-cat, and her fur was gray. She also had a broad face. “Wait! You’re Ashfoot!” Beetlepaw exclaimed. “Yes. And now, of the wish, what will you wish for? It will come true in three days,” Ashfoot asked. Beetlepaw thought for a moment, and meowed, “I want to be Clan leader, of WindClan. Tallwhisker would still be the deputy, but Lilystar will be a senior warrior, with her warrior name.”“Are you sure?” Ashfoot demanded. “Now’s your last chance….” “I’m sure!” “Well then, Beetlepaw’s Wish….” And Ashfoot faded into the sunny mist. '' Beetlefur’s fur tingled with foreboding and worry, and he was scared to consult Honeydrop. His wish would be reality when he woke up. He was so scared when he fell asleep. When he woke up, he didn’t feel different. He realized that his dream was his leader ceremony, when he received his nine lives. Beetlefur- no, Beetle''star- ''straightened up. Some energy, some desire, was etched into his blood now that Beetlestar didn’t feel before. He didn’t ''have ''it before. This was Ashfoot’s work, to show him his foolishness. Beetlestar slammed his eyes shut, and knew he was feeling true terror. Chapter 9- Beetlestar Beetlestar wasn’t used to the responsibility, or seeing Lilystorm as a senior warrior. She walked up to him. “The patrols have said everything is quiet. I see you’re troubled. What’s wrong?” This partly terrified Beetlestar, because this was now reality, and it also comforted him that she was still the kind, caring being Lilystar was. “I shouldn’t tell you. It would only concern you more than asking me,” Beetlestar answered. “Alright, Beetlestar; as you wish.” Lilystorm scurried off to her friends, Poppystem and Embersong. Beetlestar sighed. ''Why does everything seem so complicated? I want to be happy, not angry! I want to reverse this dumb wish! ''He thought madly, fighting the urge not to slip into the world of a madman. Ashfoot’s voice suddenly broke into his mind: ''There’s no reversing everything. And you might as well make the best of your leadership. ''The trees shook with leaf-fall wind. ''I guess so. ''Beetlestar called a Clan Meeting. He appointed Echokit and Poolkit apprentices, Echopaw and Poolpaw, and their mentors were Lilystorm and Tallwhisker. Beetlestar also felt bad for tearing Lilystorm’s leadership away from her. But if he tried to explain it, she would think he was crazy. Sighing, Beetlestar knew he would always be reminded of this, forever. Chapter 10- Answers Beetlestar knew, four moons later, he would have to something about his leadership. He tried everything he could; he even tried to explain to Lilystorm, but she didn’t understand. Tallwhisker had retired, so Lilystorm was his deputy, to right the wrongs he had done, so when he died, Lilystorm deserved to have a full leadership. Poolpaw was transferred to Fuzzytail to mentor. Beetlestar had a mental plan in his mind. And he was putting it into action. “We need to attack ShadowClan, for what they did to us back in the forest!” Beetlestar yowled. “We mean, when they drove us into exile!” Lilystorm yowled, eyeing Beetlestar uneasily. All of WindClan agreed that they had to attack. They made a battle line, and a patrol left behind to guard the camp. Beetlestar led the attack patrol. Once reaching ShadowClan, he yowled, “WindClan, attack!” They leapt into battle, snarling and hissing. The ShadowClan deputy, Tawnyfur, ripped Beetlestar apart. The ShadowClan leader, Stormstar, bared his teeth at Lilystorm, and they engaged into a fight. The rest of his Clan wasn’t doing well. Suddenly, Tawnyfur slashed a claw through Beetlestar’s black chest. He gasped, and stared at his chest that was transforming into a dripping, crimson piece of flesh. “Beetlestar...!” Lilystorm called madly, trying to get her leader awake. Stormstar took this as an advantage, and tightened his grip on Lilystar’s white windpipe. Beetlestar twitched for the last time, and lay still. All of his nine lives had been ripped away by Tawnyfur’s single action. Lilystorm bled her life out on the pine needle-strewn ground. She was moaning in pain. Her chest bobbed, and then stayed flat. Honeydrop peered out from her hiding place to check if the leader and deputy were really dead. “Aha!” A warrior grabbed Honeyfern by the tail, and sliced her throat open. \ “I mean no harm…!” And Honeydrop didn’t say anything more. “Retreat!”Embersong yowled, glaring at ShadowClan’s leader. WindClan carried their leader, deputy and medicine cat home. “What happened?” Mosspaw dared to ask, with fear in his green eyes. “Our leader, deputy and medicine cat were killed,” Thornheart replied. “Didn’t Beetlestar lose one life, and is now unconscious?” Firesong asked. “You look at him. I’m no medicine cat. And did I tell you that Honeydrop’s dead?” Spiderfang mewed. “Wait… ''what?!” ''“I’m sorry, but you’re all on your own,” Roseheart responded. “No…It’s really fine….It’s just…. She’s….Dead?” “Yes,” Leafheart whispered. Firesong then examined Lilystorm and Beetlestar. She sighed. “They’re dead,” she declared with obvious reluctance. It was already nightfall. “We’d better give them the proper vigil, with tons of respect,” Patchfrost mewed. The Clan mourned their fallen leader, deputy, and medicine cat. At dawn, Tallwhisker and Ashheart buried the bodies. Sunpaw looked on, dumbfounded by the whole process. Beetlestar, Lilystar, and Honeydrop now dwell contentedly in StarClan, and WindClan survives moons and moons beyond counting. Epilogue- StarClan Beetlestar sat under a yew bush, in StarClan. He had just visited his Clan medicine cat in a dream. He munched on a rabbit. Lilystorm, also in StarClan, was no longer Lilystorm, but Lilystar. She bounded over to him with the energy of a young warrior. “I heard about your wish,” she meowed. “I remember my two lives clearly now; my old life before your wish, and my life as a senior warrior under Beetlestar. I see what you were trying to explain to me a few moons after you received your nine lives. I forgive you.” “Thank you.” Honeydrop came over, with a cat by her side. “I just picked her up,” the pale spotted medicine cat mewed, motioning to the cat at her side. The tortoiseshell and black pelt was only too familiar. “Firesong…” “She died because of a den cave-in,” Honeydrop explained. Ashfoot and Tallstar joined them. “I am honored by your presence, Tallstar, Ashfoot,” Lilystar meowed, dipping her head. “As I am yours,” Tallstar replied formally. Behind them were Onestar, Kestrelflight, and Barkface. “We need to meet our new medicine cat member of StarClan,” Barkface purred, eyeing Firesong. Kestrelflight scanned her with his eyes, and mewed, “She lived a good life.” Firesong dipped her head, and meowed, “Barkface, Kestrelflight, I am glad I had the chance to meet you.” Onestar, Tallstar, Ashfoot, Beetlestar, and Lilystar were having their own conversation. As the minutes passed, the cats dispersed at their own account. Ashfoot and Beetlestar were the only ones left. The broad-faced gray deputy winked at the leader, and mewed with amusement, “Be careful what you wish for.”